


Paintings

by TheNerdGun



Series: Progression [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, everyone is ooc, i think, i'm trash, minor descriptions of self-hatred, poor urie, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they have the chateau all to themselves, Urie decides to show Mutsuki his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintings

Mutsuki walked into the dimly lit room.

"Oh, wow." He said in awe as he looked around the room. "This is amazing."

Urie scrunched up his nose. "No it's not. (It's horrible)"

Mutsuki's eyes darted towards him before returning to where they were previously.

Thoughtfully, Mutsuki said, "I didn't know that you could paint."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot that you don't know about me."

"Guess I can't argue with that." Mutsuki shrugged. "Hopefully I'll have some time to. If you let me, that it."

Urie blinked. "And why would you want to do that? (Who would ever want to get to know me?"

Mutsuki sent him a soft smile. "Well... why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like everything I write progressively gets shorter and shorter.


End file.
